


One Day.

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, Gen, Growing Up, Oneshot, Problems, cute jackson, jackson as kid so cute, parenting, squishy jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Little Jackson seems to be bubbly as ever but as his mother tries to balance everything, she realizes that her little boy isn't as happy as he seems...
Kudos: 6





	One Day.

"Jiaer! Did you start your homework?" She could hear the loud pitter-patter of children feet on the stairs as her son called, running down: "Ahh, mama! Guess what we did in school today? Art! I made a big dinosaur, rahhh. It was cool and big and orange, I love orange! And then, and then Mrs. San said that I shouldn't draw dinosaurs. She is boring, so I said I wanted to, because the plants are boring. I don't like-"

Sophia stopped her son by hugging him tightly, making him squeak with glee. She looked down, forcing a happy smile, voice light: "That sounds great, honey! I am proud of you. You didn't get into trouble though, did you?" The squirming boy stopped moving at once. If she didn't know better, she would even say he stopped breathing at all.

Waiting for an answer, she loosened her grip a little, looking down: "Hm?" A deep frown of dissatisfaction greeted her on the lovely face she enjoyed watching every day of her life. "I got into trouble." As much as Sophia tried to stop cringing, her sigh was showing enough. "What happened?"

Jackson's eyes brimmed with tears as he sniffed: "Yixing called me weird. He said I was stupid and couldn't do anything. I punched him. The teacher on duty saw and send me to the principal. I got scolded." His mother moved away, holding him only at arm's length now, making him miss her warmth already. "Why didn't you call me? You know I don't like not knowing, when something is wrong! Jiaer...honey, you are not weird."

The boy didn't listen, pressing his chin to his tiny chest trying to stop himself from crying. Sophia's heart broke at the sight, making her squeeze him again. "You know, you are different than others. But that's what I love about you. You are you, my little bundle of joy and so much more. Jiaer, mama loves you just the way you are, don't you?" Her smile faltered, when he shook his head, squirming away. She let go, watching how he turned away.

Why did they have to always comply with the school? Their families? Society? Sophia went to the kitchen, pulling a flyer out. She had received the recommendation from her son's school after the last time she had been called in, because he had caused 'trouble'. She never understood the views the teachers had. Jackson was a child. A brilliant, shining star, that didn't let others dim his light.

He wasn't like other kids and that's where the views split. He is acting like a foreigner, his manners and behavior not up to Chinese ways. His talking unfittingly loud and boisterous. If they could, his parents would have transferred him to the international school right away but things like that cost more than a few hundreds a month. They needed stability. Sophia smoothed the flyer out and hung it back onto the side of their fridge, taking a slice of toast. She glanced at her watch, aware, that she had classes in less than two hours.

The additional ones she had volunteered to give. With a sigh and a cookie from the jar, that was unsurprisingly half-empty, she ascended the staircase. Jackson's room was seldomly quiet. Sometimes when he fell asleep or when he chose to do less noisy activities and those were nearly always accompanied by his giggles and laughter echoing through the house. She loved it. Every day and time she could hear it.

Without a word, she opened the door, sitting down beside a pouting little boy, who seemed lost in his own thoughts until she gave him a squeeze of comfort. Jackson raised his little head slowly, looking up with a heartbroken face, that made Sophia's heart restrict, pressing him closer to herself as if she could mend the scars and pains with the pressure of their combined bodies.

"I love you, Jiar and one day, one day you will look at me and tell me that you have achieved your dreams, following them with all your heart. Standing right where you belong. Until then it's fine. Everything's fine."

**Fin.**


End file.
